The present invention relates to electric switchgear having guiding means serving for positioning within a switchboard cell, and having a device for the detachable coupling of the switchgear to a positioning drive comprising a threaded spindle. Switchgear of this type has become known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,269. There, rolls and bars arranged laterally to the switchgear serve as the guiding means.